As is known in the art, there is an increasing trend to include electronics equipment in vehicles, such as radar systems, computer systems and communications equipment, particularly for use in military vehicles. For example, it is desirable to include such electronics equipment in military trucks and/or in highly mobile multi-wheeled vehicles, which are commonly referred to as “Humm-Vees.” The electronics equipment must be relatively compact in order to fit into confined spaces defined in the vehicles.
After all desired electronics equipment is installed in a particular vehicle, however, there is relatively minimal space remaining for operator workspace. The minimal operator workspace remaining after installation of the desired electronics equipment also introduces relatively poor air circulation.
Furthermore, seating arrangements in the vehicle proximate to the electronics equipment typically require that an outer-most operator of the electronics equipment leave his/her operational station in order to permit an inner-most operator of the electronics equipment to enter or leave his/her operational station. The space constraints of the above-described vehicle are further exacerbated in military applications, where operators are required to change into protective gear, such as chemically protective suits, Mission Oriented Protective Posture IV (e.g., MOPP IV) protection gear, or the like, which is hampered by the constrained operator workspace.
It would, therefore, be desirable to overcome the aforesaid and other disadvantages.